Gobble Gobble!
by Sasha-038
Summary: The team has Thanksgiving together. Tiva, McAbby, and Jibbs!


"Let's eat!" Abby squealed excitedly staring at the menu in front of her. Ziva had made the mashed potatoes. Tony was in charge of the ham. McGee had made stuffing while Abby made the pie. Ducky, of course, handled the turkey. Jenny baked the rolls. Jethro, who had no cooking abilities at all brought the drinks, which all contained alcohol.

"Abby it's your third plate!" McGee laughed surprised that Abby could eat so much. He had only had one plate and he was full.

Abby threw her head back and laughed. "It's Thanksgiving Timmy. Go big or go home" Abby replied stacking the food on her plate. She grabbed another beer too.

"Listen to the lady McGee" Tony said starting to make another plate of his own. It was probably his third plate too. "Third times a charm"

Ziva swatted at his hand when he went for another piece of pie. She hadn't had one yet and she'd be damned if he got a hold of it.

He sat down on the couch next to Ziva to watch the football game. She took a small bite of his food and put it in her mouth grinning. He would've protested but he knew Ziva would only strangle him if he did.

"Bullsh!t!" Jenny and Tony shouted at the same time as the football game on the screen evidently took a turn for the worse.

"Didn't know you were a fan" Gibbs said.

"Tomboy" Jenny said. When she was little, her best friend was a football nerd until he was killed in a car accident.

Tony was surprised. He was used to seeing the ice-cold director, not a calm woman drinking a beer and cursing at a football game.

When Abby finished her third plate she rested her head on McGee's chest. He knew when the food caught up to her she was going to fall fast asleep.

An hour later the whole team was asleep. Abby had successfully chowed down four plates of food not to be outnumbered by Tony who had about 3 and a half. Ziva and McGee had two. They were all asleep except Jenny and Gibbs.

"God dammit run faster." Jenny mumbled choking down another mouthful of beer.

"They're fast asleep" Gibbs stated looking at his team.

"Abby eats another plate and the poor girl's going to explode." Jenny said chuckling.

"You think they're datin'" Gibbs asked suddenly realizing how the agents were laying on each other. It was pretty sexual, the way he and Jen would've laid a few years back.

"Nah" Jen replied.

"They should be" he said.

"Jesus Christ Jethro how drunk are you?" She asked laughing.

He shrugged. "They make each other happy. Kinda like us Jen"

"Sex and bourbon?" She laughed her head and eyes rolling back. She was drunk and tired, but that didn't affect her personality at all.

"Ha!" He laughed. "Lots of sex"

"Shut up before DiNozzo hears us." She said swearing under her breath as the other team scored a touchdown.

"They're fast asleep. We could have sex right now and DiNozzo wouldn't stir" he said chuckling a little at her facial expression.

"I wouldn't recommend it" Ziva said.

The couple jumped when they heard the Israeli's accented voice.

"He didn't mean that we've been having sex" Jenny defended. "He meant because I'm a screamer"

"And Gibbs would know that how exactly?" Tony asked.

"My gut DiNozzo" Gibbs said chuckling.

"What the hell happened to my pie?!" Ziva shouted.

Jenny and Gibbs burst out laughing when they saw Tony's face fill with a mixture of fear and guilt. Ziva turned around to face him her eyes shooting daggers at him. "You ate my pie?" she mumbled.

"You wouldn't have liked it. You don't like pumpkin anyway." he said.

"It was cherry." she said through her gritted teeth.

"Oh yeah" he said a huge grin covering his face. "I could give you a taste."

Gibbs suddenly tensed up as if Ziva was his daughter and Tony was some jock trying to get his way with her. Jenny chuckled when she felt him tense up under her. "You still want them to date?" she mumbled.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs growled.

Abby and McGee woke up too, unaware of the situation they had woken to. "I'm so drunk" Abby slurred.

"I think we all are" Tony said.

"Well whatever happens we can blame it on the alcohol." McGee said.

"NONE of you are having sex" Gibbs said glaring at all the people in the room, including Jenny whose eyes had filled with excitement when she heard McGee's statement.

"Why not Jethro?" Jenny asked curling up against him.

The whole team tried to hold back a laugh except Tony who was already laughing at Gibbs's expression.

"I LOVE THANKSGIVING!" Abby squealed.

**A/N: So just a little Thanksgiving fun! Hope everyone had a good turkey day! Please review!**

**- Sasha**


End file.
